An nice Day for a swim
by estie
Summary: sequel to can't sleep, Nurse's want me.


  
  
Betty grabbed him by his belt shoved Danny onto a small stool.  
  
"Do you need help?" Evelyn demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
'Why do they need me to take off my shirt if I look flushed?' Danny thought to   
himself. He quickly pulled off his shirt and stared at the two girls in front of him.  
He quickly noticed that their normal uniforms were unbuttoned a little too much.  
  
Betty slowly walked to him, looking up and down his nicely sculped chest. She  
mounted his lap and started to examine his face, and neck while Evelyn started  
to massage his neck and back. Danny tried not to look at the two nurses, so  
he looked straigh ahead, and all he saw was the smooth skin of Betty's chest.  
He closed his eyes and thought about dead puppies.  
  
"Well soldier, I think you're just a little too tense, maybe you need to get off."  
Evelyn whispered.  
  
"What? What did you say?" Danny asked.  
  
"She said maybe you need take a day off." Betty smiled.  
  
"Oh." Danny was starting to get a little excited, so he lifted Betty up and off his  
lap. "I gotto go, I think we have a, uh, thing to do." Danny mumbled, pulling on  
his shirt. He walked out of he building thinking hard.   
  
"Wait, why are we doing this to poor Danny?" Betty asked Evelyn as they walked  
in the cool shade of the trees. Evelyn whipped around at glared at Betty.  
  
"Because." Evelyn started. " I have not had sex in almost a year... You are   
desperately horny, because you've never even kissed a guy, let alone know  
how to get yourself off. And! The only time you have ever experienced any sort  
of sexual pleasure is when I" "Okay! I get it, he is cute, you think he likes us or  
is he just in for the sex?" Betty asked innocently.  
  
"Babe, take a look at us, you think we look ugly?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"No?" Betty questioned, and answered at the same time.  
  
"Well, then, let's go and get off!" Evelyn laughed.  
  
Danny sat in the sand staring out over the water, it looked so pure and refreshing.  
He stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in his underwear. He ran out into  
the water and dove under. The water felt so good swirling around him. He   
swam out into a shallow lagoon. He stood in the middle, his eyes closed, a   
smile was on his face. The sunshine felt warm on his face. He felt a slight   
tingling feeling in his crotch area. His eyes snapped open, it was just a small  
fish. He continued to bask in the sun, when he felt a movement down there  
again. He just shook it off, he assumed that it was just another fish. A few   
momments later, he heard a giggle.  
  
"Who's there?!" He shouted. Nothing. Suddenly Evelyn's head popped up out  
of the water behind him. She jumped on his back, laughing.  
  
"Hey Danny." Betty came up in front of him. She jumped on him. Danny was  
standing there with two nurses hanging on him, he didn't know what hit him.  
Betty slid down and pulled off his boxers. Her head broke through the water.  
  
"Come on Evy, let's go!" Betty squealed as Danny reached for the small piece  
cloth in her hand. Betty and Evelyn swam off laughing. They quickly ducked   
behind a couple of large rocks.   
  
"So was it big?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Didn't you see it last night?" Betty asked.  
  
"No, it was pitch black in that hangar." Evelyn snapped.  
  
"Well, it was almost in you, so you should know!" Betty laughed.  
  
"So was it?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Well, I've never seen one before so you tell me." Betty muttered  
  
"About how big was it?" "This big?" Betty held out her hands.  
  
"Was it, you know, hard?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Betty! It's not funny anymore! I need that!" Danny yelled over the water.  
  
"Quick put it in your bikini top!" Evelyn whispered loudly. Betty quickly stuffed  
the soggy garment into her skimpy top. Evelyn jumped on Betty and started   
kissing her right as Danny rounded the bend. Danny stood there staring as the  
two nurses kissed each other furiously.  
  
"Um, I need my, uh" Danny started. Betty pulled Evelyn's top off, and started to  
kiss her neck and rub her nipples, until they started to perk up. The two girls   
moved up onto the large smooth rock behind them, and they continued to kiss.  
Betty broke away and jumped back into the water and swam to Danny. She  
reached into her top and pulled out his boxer. She smiled sweetly at him, and  
she started to rub his pecs, and kiss him. She reached down with one hand   
and she started to stroke his inner thigh. She felt him pressing against her  
smooth stomach. She removed her hand from his thigh and she pulled her  
bottom to the side and she slid his an inch of large man hood into her bottom.  
She rubbed the head against herself, and moaned into his shoulder. Danny  
thought he was going to burst. Betty pulled him onto the rock where Evelyn had  
removed her bottom. She was lying on her back sunbathing. Betty crawled up  
to her and started to trail kisses up and down her smooth body. Danny came up   
behind them and started to trail kisses up and down Betty's smooth back. He  
entered her slowly, and started to gently push himself in her.  
  
"Wait, take it slow, please, it's my first time." Betty whimpered.  
  
As Danny slid himself all the way into her, she gasped in pain, and pleasure.  
Danny nuzzled into the back of Betty's neck. He sucked on her ear, and he ran  
his fingers through her hair. Evelyn sat up slowly and started to rub Betty's breast,  
she lovingly kissed the younger nurse who was just started to get use to being  
invaded like that. As Danny sped up, Betty began to feel the fire build up inside.  
Betty gave a cry as she experienced her first orgasm. Danny moaned against  
her neck as he came. Betty collasped against Evelyn gasping.  
  
"My turn." Evelyn whispered.  
  
Part three coming if you guys review. 


End file.
